


Early Riser

by NinjaSpaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No plot just fluff, Soft and Fluffy, They're husbands your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Daichi wakes up early. Tetsurou does not.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> Hi Airy! Happy White Day! I hope this little KuroDai drabble is soft and fluffy enough for you!

Daichi always woke up first.

It was habit from years of early practice and then early classes in college and now as an educator, his chosen career keeping him to his lark-like schedule. “Early to bed, early to rise” and all that. Suga still teased him that he was more like an old man than the old guys they played pickup volleyball games with at the rec center on the weekends, but he didn’t mind it. He liked the routine of it.

Plus, he loved getting to watch another old soul stir to wakefulness in their shared home as he went about preparing for the day.

Despite his own salaryman hours, Tetsurou had never quite acclimated to rising with the sun. Some people just were not meant to be awake before 9am, and Daichi’s husband was one of them. Rare were the nights he was asleep before 1am, always needing a movie or a game or a book to unwind and decompress from his day. For as much as he tried to leave work at work, there were occasionally small matters to respond to after dinner. Daichi didn’t mind it; he would take the time to do some grading or put on a comfort flick he knew Tetsu would need once he was finally done for the day. Tetsu would apologise with kisses, sometimes heated and leading to more, sometimes soft and tender but no less passionate. They would watch the movie and Daichi would fall asleep halfway through and afterwards Tetsu would rouse him enough to help him get to bed without stumbling into the corner at the end of the hall or stubbing his toe on the bedframe again. Then he would stay up a bit longer, watching one of Kenma’s streams on his phone with his headphones on, or reading the latest book he’d checked out from the library, usually a historical drama, but occasionally a speculative fiction novel. When his eyelids grew heavy, he would finally burrow under the covers and go to sleep.

This was how Daichi would wake in the morning, with one of Tetsu’s arms thrown over his hip, his head tucked in between their pillows, his face nestled against Daichi’s neck. He would whine when Daichi sat up, tightening his grip, complaining about the loss of warmth, and Daichi would laugh, low and rumbling, as he kissed Tetsu’s cheek and whispered promises of fresh coffee.

There was no alarm today; Sundays were for catching up on rest and being together, but Daichi still woke up first. The sun poured into the room, soft and golden and warm on his skin, catching on the silver band on his left hand as he reached up to brush his husband’s messy fringe off his forehead. Tetsu hummed a pleased note as Daichi planted a kiss just above his eyebrow.

“Coffee?”

“Mmm,” he groaned, pulling Daichi flush against him. “Five more minutes.”

Daichi grinned, shifting so that Tetsu clung to his side. The familiar weight settled on him, lulling him back to sleep. Five minutes came and went. And then five more.

When Daichi woke again it was to the smell of fresh coffee and a pair of adoring golden eyes smiling down at him. His heart fluttered against his ribcage like he was 17 again and staring down his rival captain for the first time, his sleep-addled brain flooded with fond nostalgia.

“Dai? You feelin’ ok?”

His face must be as red as it felt if Tetsu was showing concern.

“I’m fine. More than fine.” As he accepted the coffee with a grateful kiss, he thought maybe he should sleep in more often. He took a careful sip, letting the bitter liquid sharpen his tongue. He put on his most charming and teasing grin. “After all, I’ve got the nicest husband in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I've never written Daichi before? This is a crime I will amend...sometime this year probably. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, [DMs](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz), always welcome and appreciated! I promise I will have more new things for you coming next month! Thanks for your continued support! (*´▽`*)


End file.
